Jam
by Moon's Phantom38
Summary: Guilty and horrified at his thoughtlessness, the pain he caused her - he works for redemption.
1. Chapter 1: Jelly

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Written by:_ Moon's Phantom38**

 ** _Couple:_ Akimichi Choji x Hyuuga Hinata**

 ** _Notes:_ I like ****unusual pairings and believe that anyone can make it work. The harder you work for something, the greater reward you'll reap and it's the same with relationships. This pair had also been stuck in my head for awhile, years actually but other pairings got in the way or I'd get distracted. Also because of the challenge I've set for myself; Hinata pairings with the chapters and stories that all start with a certain letter. As you see, this a 'J' kinda story. Many won't even read this** **because it's Choji x Hinata, its not about the views and all that for me. I enjoy writing and** **unusual** **romance [unlikely pairings].**

* * *

 **Jam**

 **Chapter One: Jelly**

She wrinkled her nose in disgust once the nurse turned her back and resisted the urge to poke at the… _mess_ was putting it nicely. She wanted to childishly make faces at the nurse's back, especially since the women gave it to her with a smile. A smile! Could she not see how it looked? Surely she did, yet she gave it to the injured shinobi anyway. Her job was to be caring but she goes and this! Why, nurse-san, why?

She frowned at herself.

She didn't normally behave this way, it must be the medication.

Laughter filtered into the bland room and she glanced up to see the heir of the Akimichi, Choji walk in. His beady eyes shone in amusement and he presented her with a basket of fruit as he approached, her mouth watered. He was always so kind, she thought and happily gestured for him to make himself comfortable. Her sigh was one of relief when he thoughtfully moved the _stuff_ away, fruit basket replacing it. "Arigatō, Choji-san."

The large male chuckled again, grabbing an apple and began peeling the skin for her. She blushed at how considerate he was being, it felt nice to be treated like this. Though she was well-aware, he did this for Ino too. He shook his head, speaking. "Don't worry about it, that stuff is terrible. No matter how much I complained, they refuse to listen to me. Disappointing really."

She giggled, of course he'd complain. He finished peeling the apple and cut it, offering her it to her. Graciously she took it and began to nibble, watching him as he suddenly reached into a bag he'd brought with. He pulled out a cup of jelly, grinning widely and put on the hospital tray. She merely blinked.

He shrugged, avoiding her gaze. A little flustered. "I…I'm not sure what to do, Hinata. You've treated so well after the situation I forced us into on our mission. I shouldn't have just taken over."

Gently, she touched his forearm and met his gaze. She hadn't expected everything that had happened to, well, happen but she wasn't upset over it and understood why he put them in that situation. It hadn't been ideal or what their mission required of them, in fact they'd done more than what they had been supposed to. She admired how far he was willing to go for their village, he had some intense loyalty there. There wasn't any need to be so remorseful. "It's okay, Choji-san, you did it for the mission. I understand."

"No, I-"

"Aneki! You're okay!" Her younger sister, Hanabi squealed and launched herself onto the bed. She laughed as her sister's nuzzling and tight squeezing, biting back a groan of pain. It still hurt. Choji chuckled and pulled her back, eyeing her over the girl's head. "I'm glad you're okay!"

"I need to get going, see ya, Hinata."Choji stated loudly over her sister's yelling and waved as he exited the room. She waved back, wondering vaguely what he was going to say however quickly forgot when her former teammates and cousin walked in. They, thankfully, greeted her more calmly.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	2. Chapter 2: Jumpy

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Written by:_ Moon's Phantom38**

 ** _Couple:_ Akimichi Choji x Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

 **Jam**

 **Chapter Two: Jumpy**

She worried her lip, chewing at it as she stared hard at the gates of the compound and ignored her sister's curious glances. It wasn't allowed to activate the Byakugan within the compound but she hadn't been able to resist, her curiosity burning and she knew Hanabi wouldn't tell. In fact, she'd been the one to tell her. She just hoped her sister didn't get any ideas.

Hanabi tugged at her sleeve. "He's been pacing there for the last hour. It can't be another mission can it, so soon? You're still recovering."

Squinting, she couldn't see any scroll on him. It wasn't a mission because Lady Hokage had told her, rather sternly that she needed rest and wouldn't be sent for until she was fully healed. She had better go down there and see what the young man needed; she didn't want her father or cousin to see him. They hadn't been very understanding and had been furious, they wouldn't attack him…however when they were angry, they could be unreasonable. "Hanabi, make sure father and niisan don't find out."

The younger Hyuuga smirked slyly. She glared in response.

Quickly with a laugh, Hanabi ran off and she, herself, made her way to the gates. The guards shared a look and politely greeted her, whispering in her ear once she approached. He hadn't noticed and kept pacing, muttering under his breathe. "Hinata-sama, Akimichi-san has been doing this since he got here, he hasn't requested to see anyone. I fear Neji-sama sees him."

She sighed and nodded, thanking him. Walking closer, she heard her name in his mutterings and watched his animated hand gestures. The guards have spotted him passing the compound several times this week, how he hesitated and warily watched the windows. Thankfully nobody had mentioned it to her father or Neji-niisan. So she wasn't surprised to see him, just curious and a little concerned. "Choji-san."

He didn't respond, even after she called him a second time nor a third time. He was too lost in his musings. Smiling, silently she snuck up on him and tapped his shoulder. The man jumped, _jumped_ and reflexively punched at her. Immediately, she dodged and moved away from his attack. He flinched when they locked eyes. "S-sorry, Hinata."

"It's okay. I'd worry if you hadn't." She said with a giggle, he relaxed and laughed along. His whole body moved in his amusement, shoulders shaking and his brown locks bounced too. She prefers seeing him like this, not pacing and worrying. He was naturally a laid-back and cheerful person, this was much better. "Niisan will be back home soon."

Choji paled and gulped. Knowing conflict would arise if the genius caught him here, he wasn't the first to be in his bad books and wouldn't be the last. He wasn't welcome at the Hyuuga compound right now. "I…uh…"

She titled her head at him, crossing her arms behind her and gazed at him softly. "It won't last forever, Choji-san, look at Naruto-kun and Lee-san. He says they're annoying but he still trains with them."

He nodded at her words, calming once more. She smiled and asked, "Would you like to join me at Jasmine Dragon for some tea?"

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


	3. Chapter 3: Jittery

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto**

 ** _Written by:_ Moon's Phantom38**

 ** _Couple:_ Akimichi Choji x Hyuuga Hinata**

* * *

 **Jam**

 **Chapter Three: Jittery**

Her hands were shaking, she wasn't sure why she was so nervous and stealthy hid them under the table. She didn't want Choji to see, she feared that if he saw her nervousness he might get the wrong impression and return to his pervious mood. It was awkward, yes but he wasn't worrying himself. So it wasn't _that_ bad.

This was strange; as genin, their instructors had always 'conveniently' been given joint missions and she remembered how bright their smiles had been or how Ino would gush excitedly over them. At twelve, she had seen a lot of his team…she just hadn't ever talked to him beyond a hello. Her timid nature hadn't helped either, saying that felt like an excuse now because she often played shoji with Shikamaru and Asuma. Ino enjoyed inviting her over to watch the flower shop and sleepovers (still did). In fact, she and Shikamaru went shopping for Kurenai-sensei last week.

She continued to spend time with his former teammates and had grown out of her timid nature. It _was_ an excuse.

"Gomen-"They tried, a little surprised then laughed it off. The tense atmosphere melting into something more comfortable and relaxed, she didn't notice her hands stopped trembling. He politely gestured for her to speak first. "I never spent any time together as children, I had every opportunity to. Even now…I'm sorry Choji-san."

He smiled, leaning forward and chuckled. "Don't be, I knew you were shy and didn't bother. As for now, well…it just never happened. After our mission together, I can understand why Ino and Kurenai-sensei talk about you so much. I wouldn't mind…errr, hanging out?"

A pleasant blush rose to her cheeks and she giggled, she wouldn't know what to call it either. She nodded in agreement; it was nice to know her loved ones talked about her. She knew it was all good things. They were loyal friends, though Kurenai-sensei was more of a mother figure.

"Again, I'm sorry for what you had to go through Hinata. I was feeling pressured and made a decision without thinking. We were supposed to work as a team and I just took over, I didn't mean to make you feel less or put you in that situation. It was a simple spy mission. It didn't have to be more." Choji explained, looking at her dead on and very intense. It warmed her that he cared so much but he didn't seem to have listened to her.

"Choji-san, I understand why you did that _but_ I'm a ninja. If I couldn't handle _that_ , I shouldn't be in the field at all. Don't feel bad." She said and watched him closely, hoping he heard her this time. She was capable – she hadn't worked hard for nothing. All those tirelessly hours, bloody knuckles and bandages weren't for nothing.

The guilt in his eyes remained.

She opened her mouth to explain better however the waitress interrupted them, serving them their tea and meal. The young man distracted her by shouting in delight and cheerfully inhaling the food, his conversation focused on their meal. She'd have to try again another time.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Moon's Phantom38_**


End file.
